Pups get a Ariel ( Part 2)
Last Time on Paw Patrol Ryder: Alex, buddy you there. Alex: Yeah, I'm here. You can came in. Ryder: Why are you sad. Alex: It's about time I told you this. Ryder: Tell me what. Then. Alex: Then one day this dog followed me home from school. I named her Ariel and then a few years later I came here and I think you know the rest. ( Pups and the Beginning) I never seen Ariel since. Ryder: I know how you feel. My mom didn't like Chase after he saved us. Alex: I hope Ariel is okay. Now. Story Ariel: HELP. Alex: That sounds like Ariel. Ariel: Alex please help me. Alex: Don't worry Ariel we'll save you. Ariel: Hurry please hurry Alex I need you. (Later) Alex: Okay guy I'm glade your all here. Ryder: What do you need buddy. Alex: We have to save Ariel. Everyone: (Gaps) Zuma: I hope she okay. Alex: First I need. Ryder. I need you to try and track her. Ryder: These paws up pulled the laws. Alex: Chase. I need to use you dorne to try and find her. Chase: Yes. Super Spy Chase is on the case. Alex: And Skye i need you to try and seach for her from the air. Skye: Let's take to the sky. Alex: Paw Patrol is on a Roll. ( Later) Alex: Chase, tell your dorne to try and find where Ariel is. Chase: Got it. Ruff Spy Dorne. Ruff lanch. Find Ariel. Alex: Okay. Ryder,try and sniff her out so we can find her. Ryder: Okay Alex. (Sniffing) Alex: Skye, any luck. Skye: All I see is Mayor Humdinger and his kittines with a big box. Alex: Hmm. Ryder: Achoo. Alex I. Achoo. Got it. Achoo. Alex: The only thing that makes you sneens like that is kittines. Hmm. Chase: Alex. Came in Alex. Alex: What is it Chase. Chase: I found Ariel. Alex: Great work Chase. Where is she? Chase: In a big box next to Mayor Humdinger. And now he's getting away. Alex: Skye. Skye: He's heading to his house with Ariel. Alex: Great. Let's go. ( Later) Ariel: I miss my home. ????: I know you do. Ariel: Huh. Who are you? Zuma: Hi. Ariel: Zuma. Zuma: I really miss our home. Rocky: We all do. Zuma and Ariel: Rocky. Rubble: Hey. Rocky,Ariel,and Zuma: Rubble. Marshall: How do you feel Ariel. Ariel,Rocky,Zuma,and Rubble: Marshall. Ariel: I'm doing good Marshall. But what are you all doing here. Zuma: Same as you. Ariel: I really miss our home. Rubble: I miss Everyone. Ariel: I really miss Alex. Zuma: And most of all. All: We miss Ryder. Ariel: I just wanted to go home. ( Just Then) Alex: Ariel. Ariel: Alex. Alex: Don't worry Ariel help is here. Ryder: ( Gasp) Pups. Rocky,Rubble,Marshall,and Zuma: Ryder. Ryder: How did they get here. Ariel: Same as me. Now get us out of here before he came's back. ( One rescue later) Ariel: Thank you guys for saving us. Humdinger: STOP. Ariel: Oh no. Humdinger: You're not going anywhere. Zuma,Rocky,Rubble,and Marshall: Oh no you're not. ( One Fight Later) Ariel: You save me Zuma. ( Saying giving him a kiss. ) Zuma: Hahaha. Alex: I'm glade you're okay. Ariel: Now let's go home. The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Story Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies